


Good Times with Hugh and Nate

by Yogurt_Time



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogurt_Time/pseuds/Yogurt_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Nate that Hugh just can't get enough of. Will he be able to win his friend's affections?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first BW2 story I ever wrote.  
> It was a while ago, so I find its style of writing different to what I do now.

_Today's the day._

_I just can't stand it anymore, I gotta do it, no backing out._

_Today._

That was the promise he made to himself, and he was not one to go back on promises.

Having emerged from the realm of sleep only moments ago, Hugh was welcomed back into the waking world by a delicious breakfast and the familiar face of his mother.

"Good morning, Hugh," she chimed, her good mood almost palpable.

"Morning," the boy managed to reply in between mouthfuls of food.

As silence ensued, Hugh took note of the date shown on the nearby calendar.

_May 11… It's been exactly one year now._

Hugh was of course referring to the fateful day when, not more than a year ago, a brave trainer from a far-off town had, with the help of his Pokemon, completely disrupted the plans of Team Plasma, a group dedicated to "liberating" Pokemon of their trainers.

Inspired by this courageous feat, Hugh harbored his own dream of raising his own Pokemon team. He knew all too well of the dastardly misdeeds Team Plasma was capable of… But for now, realizing that goal could wait. Today was the day for a totally different agenda.

While the boy was contemplating, his mother proceeded to a more mundane topic. "Hugh, dear, my parents are coming to visit tonight, and they'll be staying quite a while."

While not a common occurrence by any means, Hugh did not find himself too excited by the news, giving a curt "Okay" to reply.

"The last time they visited, we had a spare room for them to sleep, remember? But we can't use that room anymore; it's your sister's room now."

Hugh nodded, finishing the last traces of his meal. That was all correct, he knew. He wondered what his mother was planning to do about it.

"So… do you think you would be okay sleeping over at a friend's house until then?" With that statement, Hugh's interest was roused immediately.

 _This is perfect,_  he thought.  _The perfect opportunity… I can't pass this up!_

Hugh could barely contain the grin that sought to spread across his face. "Yeah, definitely! I'll call Nate right now!"

Dialing his friend's number on his Xtransceiver phone, Hugh could feel the tension wracking his nerves, hoping that Nate would pick up as soon as he could.

After just two rings, Hugh could hear a voice from the phone's speaker, but it wasn't Nate's.

"Hello?" asked the voice, a woman's voice vaguely similar to that of Hugh's mother.

With slight disappointment, Hugh responded into his phone. "Hello, is Nate there?"

Nate's mother replied, sounding apologetic. "Sorry, he went out just a minute ago. You wanted to tell him something?"

Hugh realized that it would be better for his friend's mother to know. "Yeah, my mom's parents need my room for… I don't know how long, probably a week or so. She said I could stay over at a friend's house until then."

A few seconds passed for the woman to digest this unexpected event. After considering, she agreed to the arrangement. "Why, I'd love to have you over, and I'm sure Nate will be happy to hear it too. Could you put your mother on the phone? I'll tell her about it myself."

And so Hugh handed the phone to his own mother, and the two women began to talk; all Hugh could see out of the conversation was his mother replying with various short statements. He then made his way to the door, figuring that his time would be better spent looking for Nate.

Aspertia City was not a big settlement at all. Its relatively low population was underscored by the few houses that dotted the streets, and the Trainers' School was still in early stages of construction; perhaps there would be more residents to come when the building was finished. It would not take Hugh even a quarter of an hour to locate his good friend.

As it turned out, Nate was seated at the benches of the city's lookout point, a small area built high on the mountains where the view was impressive, to say the least. Hugh ascended the flight of stairs leading to the benches, to see his friend, idly gazing at the morning sun nestled amongst the sparse clouds, a canvas which the overhead bird Pokemon were free to traverse.

 _He looks so peaceful,_  Hugh thought.  _So peaceful…_

Nate turned his head, topped with a messy mop of brown hair and clad in his favorite red visor, to regard his good friend. "Hey, Hugh. Whatcha doing?"

Hugh found himself caught off-guard all of a sudden. "Oh, um… nothing. I just came to, uh, ask you something."

Nate tilted his head, as though he were a schoolgirl pondering a teacher's question. "What is it?"

Part of Hugh wanted to talk about the arrangements their parents had planned. But a greater part just wanted to seize this moment and let Hugh's true feelings burst forth. He knew he had to contain it for now.

_I said I would do it, okay? But it can wait just a little longer..._

"My mom's parents are coming to visit and, uh, since we have no more rooms, I thought it'd be okay if, y'know, I stayed at your place while they're here… um, yeah… How about it?

Nate didn't reply for a second, tugging on Hugh's nerves. All it took was a single statement to release the grip that tightened them.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Topping the answer with a warm, cheerful smile was enough to make Hugh want to jump about in excitement… but he restrained himself.

"R-Really?" Hugh wanted to make sure he had heard right and that his mind wasn't deceiving him.

"Yeah, really."

And before Nate could say "Go, Poke Ball" (though he did not have any Poke Balls of his own), Hugh dashed home, his elation providing the unbridled energy to run without rest.

 _The time is coming,_ he repeated again and again in his mind.  _Tonight, I'll do it._

_I'll tell Nate how I truly feel about him._


	2. The First Night

Nate and Hugh had been good friends since quite a few years ago. The exact details had all but evaporated from their collective memories, but it may have been as far back as four or five years.

To this day, the two bore the mark of true friendship; unfailingly, they provided enjoyable company for one another, offered support in their respective times of need, made their best effort to eschew petty arguments, and were prompt in reconciling the few that did occur.

Neither one of them could, or rather, would, ask for a better friend.

But as of late, Hugh had began to learn more about himself, and in turn, certain facets of his mindset had began to transmute and assume a new form.

Such is the nature of adolescence; as the body develops, the mind responds in kind.

Hugh could not ask for a better friend than Nate… but he began to wonder, did he want something more than friendship between them?

%%%

Nate waited in his room, watching a Pokemon documentary with only marginal interest. Shifting his gaze, he could notice the square of sky visible through his bedside window graduating into a dark purple-gray shade, signaling the onset of evening. His blue-haired friend was due to arrive at any moment.

 _I wonder what Hugh and I should do tonight,_  he thought to himself.  _We'll have a week to do some fun things together, or maybe more!_

Descending the staircase to enter the living room, Nate noticed that his friend was already at the threshold; taking it upon himself to swing the door open and set his bag of supplies down.

"Hey Nate, I'm here!" announced the spiky-haired boy; a distinct, if somewhat manufactured, current of enthusiasm lined his words, as though he was trying to sound more excited than he really was, or trying to mask his emotions.

Regardless, Nate replied with his own brand of enthusiasm. "Yeah, this is gonna be great!"

Without needing so much as a word, they both swung their right arms forward to unite their hands with a tight clasp, forming a sort of high-speed collision of a handshake. It was their ritual, their affirmation of friendship.

Their hands were linked for no more than a second when Hugh did something that surprised even himself: he yanked Nate's right arm with his own, reeling him in. Being caught off-guard by this sudden action, Nate was unable to resist and was then flung right into his friend's direction, where arms waited to capture their quarry in an embrace.

Hugging Nate seemed so unusual, Hugh thought. Unusual… but not at all uncomfortable.

The younger, brown-haired boy had considered it odd to be hugged by his friend, but there was no harm done and he thought it was actually a pretty cute gesture.

"Hugh, are you happy to see me today?" Nate inquired.

" _I'm always happy to see you, Nate. In fact, seeing you makes me happy, no matter how sad or angry I feel before. You make me happier than I can believe..."_  It killed Hugh not to say that right there and then, but he was still too nervous, and he resented himself for being so cowardly.

He ended up belting out a quick "Y-yeah," in response, while quickly releasing Nate from the hug, just in time for Nate's mother to poke her head in from the kitchen doorway.

"Dinner's ready, boys. I hope you like burgers, Hugh!"

And indeed, he did. Hugh, and Nate, wasted no time in enjoying the meal, and ended up completely divesting the plates of their food in a surprisingly small amount of time. Nate's mother wasn't very surprised at all.

"You boys must have been hungry. You both ate like a pack of wild Venipede!"

Nate couldn't help but feel a slight pang of embarrassment at that awkward remark, but Hugh laughed, more out of courtesy than actually finding it funny. Once the plates were cleaned and put away, the two friends dashed upstairs to Nate's room. As Hugh seated himself on the rather large bed, Nate switched on the room's widescreen TV, just in time for their favorite shows to start. For hours, they watched in captivation as the broadcasts continued to play, the boys completely locked in a silent trance.

Once they had grown tired of watching, Nate jumped onto the bed, landing on his backside and threatening to upset Hugh's balance. Though night had taken over and the moon shone full, it was still a bit too early to sleep.

 _If there was ever a perfect time to confess my feelings,_  Hugh thought,  _it would be now._

Attempting to invoke an initial spark of conversation, Hugh remembered. "Hey Nate, hasn't it been a year, just about?"

Nate didn't immediately understand.

"A year for what?"

Hugh continued, "Remember last year, all the news reports? About the trainer from… Nuvema Town, was it? And the battle with the legendary dragons?…"

Nate tried to recall such a memory, "Oh, yeah. I didn't think Team Plasma could be stopped by just one simple trainer. Isn't that amazing?"

Inspired, Hugh stood up and paced the room, repeating the vow he had thought of ever since that day, a year ago.

"Yeah, it is. I wanna be amazing like that. I bet Team Plasma's still out there somewhere, plotting their return… And I'm gonna prove it! I'll probably ask for a Pokemon egg for my birthday or something, and I'll raise the Pokemon inside into something really awesome, I just know it!"

Nate smiled, admiring his friend's ambitiousness. "That sounds great, Hugh… I wonder who my first Pokemon will be."

Hugh turned to face his friend, resting his hand on Nate's shoulder. "Hey Nate, when we get our first Pokemon… Let's have a battle. Our very first Pokemon battle, as friends!"

Without even needing to think it over, Nate nodded.

"Yeah, that's a promise I'll have to keep!"

Remembering his own promise, Hugh steeled himself for what he was about to say next. It was either now or never; he had to say what he wanted to say most, consequences or no. And so he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Um, Nate… Can I, um… ask you something?"

Curious, the brown-haired boy replied, "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, you see, I've been thinking and… I like you. I really like you. Is that… okay?" Hugh didn't even know if he wanted to hear a response or not, the suspense alone was destroying him.

Nate responded in a way that his friend had not expected at all. "Of course I like you," he delivered his thoughts nonchalantly, as though they were talking about the weather, "We're friends, aren't we? Isn't that a silly question?"

For a moment, Hugh didn't know what to say. He didn't think he would have been misunderstood so easily. He decided to clarify his intent.

"No, no, no… What I mean to say is that, well… I love you, Nate. I'm in love with you, and I feel love for you! I've been in love with you for a long time now, I've been waiting to tell you, and there, I just did!" The eruption of his innermost feelings had actually calmed Hugh down, as though his fears and worries had escaped through the same opening from which he shed his emotions. If nothing else, he was glad to have finally said it, fulfilling his self-imposed promise.

Awaiting Nate's response as though it were a needle to his arm, or rather his heart, Hugh looked at his long-time friend with an expression that begged for an honest response.

"Aww, Hugh, I love you too! We've been through a lot together, haven't we? I can't imagine what my life would be like without you, y'know? It's like, we're almost like brothers."

Hugh wanted to scratch his head, wondering if Nate had fully registered his confession. Did Nate truly see no problem with his infatuation, not to mention desire, for him? It sounded like it… but he wasn't completely certain. Nonetheless, Hugh was glad to know that he had not repulsed or offended the younger boy. Hugh dreaded the thought of getting kicked out of his friend's house, and worse, tarnishing their long-forged friendship with his petty feelings of lust. Happy to finally be free of his emotional burden, he enclosed Nate within a hug once more and confided, "Thank you, Nate."

As he did so, Hugh noticed a slightly sour odor, which he recognized as his own. The small room did seem somewhat stuffy, and that combined with Hugh's nervousness may have induced more than just a trace of sweat in the blue-haired boy. Releasing Nate from his arms, he grabbed his towel and entered the bathroom that was directly across from the bedroom.

Stripped of his clothing, Hugh basked in the warm, cleansing spray of the shower's water, scrubbing his entire body with the milky-white bar of soap. In doing so, he began to let his mind wander.

_I wonder what Nate thinks of me… Does he love me in the same way I do him? Does he even like boys, or even girls for that matter? He's always been quite naïve, I dunno if he even thinks of things like that. But being naïve like that is what I like about him…_

His thoughts were jerked back into reality when the shower curtain was suddenly flung aside as Nate, who was already naked, stepped into the tub. Taken by complete and untempered surprise, Hugh emitted a quick yelp as he turned around, inadvertently presenting to Nate a generous view of his slim back and rear.

"N-Nate, what are you doing?! I'm still in here!"

Nate tried to peek over the older boy's shoulder, unable to fathom why his friend would not face him, and replying, "We can save water if we take a shower at the same time… and we're both guys, what do we need to hide from each other?"

Oddly, this unusual situation had called to mind an earlier memory of Hugh's, one that, like at this moment, showcased Nate's idyllic naïveté – among other parts of him.

%%%

The summer had come and gone a mere two months ago, but having Nate intrude upon him in the shower had caused this memory to surface like a bubble.

A hot summer day was best spent on the beach, Nate had always said, dragging Hugh along with him. He did not care as much for the waves and sand, but as long as his best friend was there, he knew this outing would not be a complete waste of time.

Having arrived at the beach, the sun burned bright in the sky, making Hugh's rather pale skin burn a bit. He watched Nate swimming about, darting through the foamy brine, and felt himself regretting the fact that he had nothing to swim in. The young brown-haired boy, noticing his friend standing idly and looking somewhat downcast, emerged from the waves and went over to the unhappy boy.

"Hugh, you okay?" he asked.

Hugh tried not to look too disappointed. "Yeah… I didn't bring any swimsuit or anything though, and it's kinda hot today."

Nate knew just how to remedy the dilemma. "Why don't you wear my shorts?" he suggested, directing Hugh's attention to the blue swimming shorts he wore, which were soaked and dripping in seawater.

"But then you can't swim," replied the blue-haired boy, giving a quizzical expression.

"Yes, I can," was all Nate said as he ran back to the shoreline, but not before hooking the waistband of his shorts with his fingers and tugging them down to his ankles, removing his only article of clothing and tossing it to Hugh for him to wear.

Hugh was taken aback by this gesture; he had never seen his friend naked before, and didn't know he had no reservations about being nude. Still, the thought excited him for some reason, and he quickly changed into the borrowed shorts to join his friend in playing about in the ocean, the urge to see his naked body ignited.

%%%

That memory, Hugh realized, was the first time he came to realize that he found himself attracted to boys, his own gender. He made his best effort not to let anyone get wise to that fact, fearing disapproval and being ostracized. That then made him realize why he liked Nate, who followed his heart and acted without fear of prejudice, no matter what people thought of him.

Nate himself was still wondering why Hugh was being so secretive. "Hugh, is there something you have to hide?" he asked, slightly worried.

And Hugh replied, "…You know what? No, I've got nothing to hide, we are both guys after all." If Nate was willing to bare all before his trusted friend, he would be hypocritical not to return the favor.

The blue-haired boy turned around, revealing his body from the front, and looking at Nate's. Perhaps the soapy water clinging to his skin was creating the illusion, but as Hugh sampled the boy's body with his eyes, from his drenched mop of brown hair to his young but strong legs, he could swear that he appeared a bit more muscular than he did on the beach that day. Seeing Nate's slender, healthy body like that, he could not help but feel arousal.

Nate was happy to see that his friend had nothing that needed to be hidden, but began to take notice of something occurring in the older boy's lower region.

"Uh, Hugh, something's happening to your… you know."

"My dick? Yeah, I know," Hugh's member was completely hardened at this point, and stood at a fairly impressive length. Nate's eyes found themselves being drawn to the stiff organ, like an electric charge pulled towards a lightning rod. He couldn't help but look at it, through a combination of curiosity, and something else.

"I'm not the only one, Nate."

Before he knew it, Nate's own organ followed suit, rising and thickening, and Hugh took notice of the young boy's erection, which was barely shorter than his own, but pointed more forward, standing almost perpendicular to his upright body, and completely hairless at the base. Noting that Nate had gotten excited from looking at another boy's penis was enough to confirm Hugh's greatest hope. "Oh, my thing… it's all long and hard now! Is this supposed to be happening now?"

Hugh could almost laugh at how innocent Nate was, virgin in body and mind. If there was one thing he knew better than his friend, it was anything that had to do with sex.

Lust completely shattered Hugh's insecurities, and drove him to take advantage of this opportunity. "Yeah, of course! It just means that your dick wants to have some fun. Here, I'll take care of it."

Without hesitation, he grabbed Nate's waist to pull him down, making him lie down as best he could in the space of the bathtub. Within the little space he had left, Hugh sat down, and curled his hand around his friend's hardened rod, beginning to stroke and rub at the sensitive organ.

"H-Hugh… aah…"

Nate, who had never masturbated before, had little idea what Hugh was doing to him. An odd feeling was stirring in his groin, and Hugh's stimulation was causing this strange, but not unwelcome, sensation to steadily grow. Unsure of what to do, he continued to lie down, trying to remain still.

Hugh couldn't believe this was really happening. Undeniably, he was enjoying every second of handling his friend's most sensitive part, and he wanted to make sure that nothing could ruin the moment. He needed to make sure that Nate was enjoying the ride too, and was not feeling violated by this sudden intrusion.

"Nate… is this okay with you? You want me to stop?" he asked, fervently hoping Nate would not refuse, and beg for more.

Nate could hear him, but he couldn't even respond coherently; the feeling of having his twitching penis so lovingly stroked for the first time was simply too much for the boy to handle, and all he could vocalize was a slurred, high-pitched moan, signaling that this experience was more amazing for him than any other.

Knowing full-well to interpret the moan as a "yes", Hugh held nothing back, increasing the speed of his hand movements, and rubbing circle motions on the pink, sensitive tip with his thumb.

With that simple shift in rhythm, Nate couldn't handle any more, and arching his back, he moaned even louder as the wonderful feeling had coursed through his entire body, setting his body ablaze as a few rounds of sticky fluid began to escape from the slit of his member, before being quickly washed away by the shower's spray, which was growing cold from prolonged use.

"Did you enjoy that?" Hugh asked, but Nate was too drained to reply.

It took the younger boy a minute to emerge from his pleasure-induced stupor, after which both Hugh and he left the shower, made their way to the bedroom and collapsed together on the large bed, not bothering to cover themselves with clothing or blankets.

_I guess in the end, actions are more effective than words…_

Hugh's last thoughts of the day floated about in his mind before he and his partner segued together into sleep.


	3. Floccesy Ranch

Nate's life had, for the majority of his youth, been very carefree and optimistic.

If it were possible, he could contently spend many a day merely lying about on grassy plains, gazing up at the ever-changing painting that was called the sky, a culmination of colors and shades to form the backdrop on the world. Life in this lazy town, where time was free to march at its own pace, was like a utopia to the boy, and there were so many he was able to thank for it. By no means did he take his happiness for granted; the support of friends, family and the rather close-knit community of the city were what gave him joy, and only naturally, he saw fit to do anything in his powers to be as helpful as he could.

Perhaps, he believed, his actions could help make his loved ones as happy as he was.

Unsurprisingly, the person who was the happiest of all in Nate's presence was his best friend, Hugh. Few other children of their age inhabited the sleepy Aspertia City, and so it was inevitable that these two would socially bond together, strengthening their rapport.

Nate, junior to Hugh by not more than a few months, had come to admire the spiky bluehead's reserved, introspective personality, a far cry from his more impulsive, outgoing one. Stark contrasts did not hinder their friendship at all; on the contrary, they in fact served to bolster it. Hugh's reasoning and deliberation was that which kept Nate from being too rash and getting into deep trouble, while Nate's confidence and persuasion allowed Hugh to overcome his greatest fears and obtain more from life.

Was it coincidence that these two boys should connect together, each bearing a different side of the coin of traits, or was it something more? Either way, Nate was happy to have a friend like Hugh, who he would stick by no matter what.

%%%

Nate woke up; he had always been an early riser. He wondered if he had suddenly felt cold in his sleep, noticing that there was pretty much no space on the large bed between himself and his guest.

It was not surprising that the cold should have disturbed them, as they were still naked from last night, without even a sheet to provide heat, let alone modesty. If Nate's mother had decided to enter the room to wake them up, the sight of two completely exposed boys would not have been one she wanted to see.

The rising sun lit the sky in a cheerful shade of pale blue, and Nate couldn't wait to enjoy it for himself. "Hey Hugh, wake up!" he called out as he shook the bare shoulder of his best friend to wake him up, so that he too could partake.

"Hnn… wh… what?" Heavy eyelids tempted Hugh back into sleep, but he overcame the urge, and was rewarded for his efforts by a fetching eyeful of a cute brown-haired boy. Noticing, not to mention enjoying, the state of Nate's undress, Hugh realized that he too had nothing on, and was quick to fold his legs in front of his body in an attempt to hide the fact.

The younger boy was once again puzzled at how and why his friend was so apprehensive about his body. There was nothing there that had not been seen during their episode in the shower the previous night, and there was certainly no defect on the older boy's body that warranted concealment, even if Nate wondered just why Hugh's crotch was adorned with a small patch of hair, a diminutive crop of coarse dark blue that looked to be shaved down from its original size. (Nate himself was not unfamiliar to the changes in body wrought by the process of puberty, but for some reason any noticeable modicum of hair just seemed to refuse to grow on certain areas of his person.)

"Hugh, why do you always try to hide your body?" he inquired, half-wondering if that was even sensible to ask.

Hugh didn't quite know how to answer such a bizarre and unexpected question. He managed to stammer, "Well… um… they're called private parts for a reason, I guess… I mean, no matter what we wear in public… we're always covering those parts, right?" Nate simply nodded.

%%%

If there was one flaw to find in the young boy of Aspertia City, it was that he was exceedingly naïve. Living among wholesome, caring folk had affixed a strong tint of rose upon Nate's eyes, metaphorically speaking, leaving him in a world where he accepted a lot and asked very little. Among such topics he did not think to pursue were the topics of sex, in both the sense of sex as a function to reproduce and conceive new life, as well as the idea of sex as an activity of pleasure, best shared between those who truly felt strongly for one another; as such, he had never really thought of his genitals as "private" or any more or less special to the rest of his body, and wore clothes simply out of personal comfort, or habit.

Childhood innocence could not last forever though, and Nate would eventually have to learn about "the Pidoves and the Combees" if he was expected to flourish in society, and the sooner, the better.  
It was fortunate for him then, that his best friend was sufficiently versed in the ways of sex, and was more than willing to educate him.

%%%

Nate's mother called the two boys down for breakfast, just in time for them to get dressed. Over the breakfast-strewn table, Nate and Hugh were chatting, trying to come up with the ideal activity for the day. Hugh suggested, "I want to see the Pokemon ranch in Floccesy Town. It sounds pretty neat, and I bet they have some rare Pokemon hiding there."

Swallowing a mouthful of toast, Nate wondered what kind of Pokemon would inhabit a ranch that had apparently been around for a while now.

Hugh patted his brown-haired friend on the shoulder, and enthused, "It's not that far to walk, is it? But… if you wanna do something else, Nate, that's okay, I promise."

Once Nate's mouth was free of food, he reassured, "I kind of want to see the ranch too, actually. I hope we can get there quick!"

Hugh smirked, enjoying Nate's sense of confidence. "Then what are we waiting for?"

The hike to Floccesy Ranch was quite hectic despite the fact that the boys were not in a hurry to arrive to their destination at all. Rather, their efforts to sluice through the vast swathes of tall grass were made more frantic by having to evade any wild Pokemon that appeared, for they were still without Pokemon partners of their own and had no proper form of protection against their attacks.

Nate's initial proposed solution was rather unorthodox, even for his standards. "I know, I'll get a tree branch and use it like a sword to fight back! That should keep them away."

Hugh was tempted to try the very same thing on his friend, if it would bring him to his senses. "Yeah, if you like making the Pokemon even madder," to which Nate simply shrugged while replying, "Sorry, first thing I thought of."

Floccesy Town, small and rural, marked the more-than-halfway point between their home and the ranch they aimed to explore. Conveniently enough, a Pokemon Center was built there; even without Pokemon for the staff to provide aid, Nate and Hugh were still free to use the building as a brief rest area, nobody would really mind so long as they refrained from being disruptive.

Inside the cozy, well-maintained facility, the boys slouched upon the cushiony sofas that lined the walls, almost sinking into the soft fabric as they rested their muscles. Seeking conversation to ease the wait, Hugh turned his head, facing his young friend. "Hey Nate, is it okay if I ask you something?"

Nate nodded. "What is it, Hugh?"

After what they had shared the previous night, Hugh's qualms over intimate conversation with Nate had been greatly assuaged, but he still hesitated before asking the next question.

"Have you ever loved anyone? Besides me, has there ever been anyone you loved before me?

Nate cupped a hand over his chin, thinking, before providing his answer. "Everyone."

Hugh almost flinched at that succinct response. Brief images of Nate acting loving towards various girls and boys had loomed into view of his mind… shortly before he concluded that the juvenile boy had simply assumed they were discussing a broader, more general form that love took. Indeed, Nate was a very caring individual who showed love to everyone he knew, but not the kind of love that Hugh desired from him, and at that, the older boy began to laugh, expecting too late that he would be misconstrued. Once more, he would have to lay his intended question out plainly and unambiguously.

"But, well… have you ever been in love? Y'know, like all those men and women on those mushy romance shows, and they're all lovey-dovey together and stuff," Hugh explained, nervously scratching at his spiky ball of blue hair.

Nate tried to recall seeing TV shows like those Hugh described. Thinking back as far as he was able, he brought to mind the couples he saw on those shows, exchanging words of affection and long periods of eye contact, acting like destined soulmates, as though they were each one half of a puzzle that needed completion.

"Those shows are kind of cute," Nate mused, "but kinda girly. I'd probably like them more if they were a little manlier, something I would feel more comfortable watching."

Hugh didn't blink as he kept looking at Nate, his original question still unanswered.

The young boy continued, "And personally, no, I haven't been in love like that. There aren't any girls I know in town that make me feel like that, and I don't think a girl has ever thought of me like that."

Considering those words, Hugh was worried that Nate may have been more oblivious than he had expected, but at the same time relieved that no girl had ever known the pleasures of the boy he loved. He stood up and began to stretch, preparing himself for the last leg of their excursion. Crouching down to face the seated young man, he spoke quietly, almost whispering, "You know, it doesn't have to be a girl for you to be in love."

The visor-wearing boy wondered, "Why do you say that?" To that, Hugh smirked knowingly, furtively noticing an opportunity to seize. "Because I'm already in love with a boy."

In a fluid motion, Hugh brought his face in closer and gave a faint press of his lips to Nate's smooth, almost silk-like cheek, before quickly drawing back into a standing position. He dashed to the door, calling out, "Hey, let's go already!"

Nate touched the area where Hugh had kissed him, trying to make sense of what had just happened, but he then dismissed that mystery to make haste, lest he would find himself unable to catch up with his friend.

The gate leading to the ranch was within view now for Hugh, who was wiping the sheen of sweat from the back of his neck. Perhaps this day was too sultry for him to have worn the red and white jacket he had worn so often, but he endured the stifling heat; he was more focused on what Nate had said to him just before.

Hugh had already proclaimed his feelings a few times now for the boy he loved so dearly. Surely, he reasoned, that if Nate did not like boys – and how could anyone not be attracted to boys? They're amazing! – he would have been disgusted with Hugh, or at the very least, he would have politely declined the homosexual boy's affections.

With their most recent conversation, the cornerstone to Hugh's predicament was unearthed; Nate did not bear amorous feelings towards him, but it was merely because the young boy was not versed in such ways, as if he contained a sleeping heart that needed its true love's kiss to awaken. Hugh safely guarded that epiphany within mental reach when he noticed a familiar figure running in his direction, chocolate-brown hair bobbing about in all directions and wrapped in a ruby-red visor. Hugh smiled; he had almost gotten tired of waiting for Nate.

Floccesy Ranch was home to Pokemon that the two Unova-born boys had never seen before. The first they saw was a somewhat dense-looking Pokemon with a vacant expression and a large bill. It didn't seem to do much other than teeter about, appearing incoherent as it did so. By a pond, Hugh was able to identify a small, blue Pokemon that was commonly seen sitting on the large bulbous appendage on the end of its tail.

"They're called Azurill," the older boy explained, remembering the photo that his mother had showed to him after her interim vacation in the tropical reaches of the Hoenn region.

Most abundant by far were a rather curious type of creature, a blue-skinned quadruped with a long, ball-tipped tail, that occasionally lit up like a light bulb, the boys noted. Its most noticeable trait was the creamy-white, voluminous cloud of wool that surrounded most of its body. It reminded Hugh of a Whimsicott, cute and fluffy with hard, curled horns. As for Nate, he ran to the sheep Pokemon, ready to pounce upon it by surprise. Concerned for the safety of the friend he loved, Hugh called out, "Nate, careful!"

But the younger boy was far too eager to heed the warning, and before he could even lay a hand on the Mareep's ivory-colored fleece, the Pokemon squealed in surprise, and proceeded to subdue the unknown intruder with its only available means: a golden bright flash lit the area as a miniature bolt of lightning erupted from its wool, as though it really was a small storm cloud. The bright stream of electricity jabbed at Nate's belly, causing him to yelp as he jumped back and ended up losing his balance, falling over to land on his backside. Hugh felt a cold wave of grief drape over him, while he ran over to his dearest friend, every ounce of his heart hoping that the hurt boy would be okay.

"Nate, Nate! Please, be okay!"

Nate was still dazed from the sudden attack, but was otherwise in working condition. It was only fortunate that the Mareep he had tried to approach was inexperienced in electric attacks. Barely opening his eyes, he began to clutch at his stomach, the area where the electric shock had hit him, buckling in pain.

"Aahh… it hurts…"

Hugh crouched by the poor boy and looked around. The ranch owners were nowhere to be seen; it was up to him to make the victim of the Pokemon attack feel alright. At the pond's edge, a small wooden bucket lay tipped for Hugh to fill with cool, clear pond water and bring over to his friend. He had to jostle Nate a little to remove his jacket and visor, dunking the former in the water bucket, scrunched into a damp wad which he used to wipe at the brown-haired boy's forehead, calming him down a little. Nate sighed at the cool touch of the moistened fabric on his paled skin.

"Hugh… it hit me in the stomach," he rasped, fighting the urge to keep his eyes closed.

The blue-headed boy needed to take a look at that area, in case something very serious had happened to it. Peeling back Nate's form-fitting undershirt, he noticed the inflamed, but not broken, body tissue above Nate's navel, where the jolt had struck. On that area too, he pressed the cool, wet clump of Nate's jacket. There was a slight sting to the cold moisture on Nate's burnt skin, but a greater soothing feeling overcoming that discomfort. He cried out, "Oohhh… That feels so, so good, Hugh…"

_Why'd he have to say that? Damn…_

Hugh blushed at hearing those words come from his friend, in this situation where Nate was vulnerable and needed someone to make him feel better. Hugh knew that what he wanted to do now was not part of the first aid process, and the ranch owners could return at any moment, but his excitement had already begun to cloud his better judgment.

Hugh felt the twinge, the rage overtaking his groin, begging to be unleashed. He then tugged at Nate's white shorts, pulling them off of his body, and noticed the tight pants that lay underneath, just as form-fitting as the undershirt, and matching in pattern too.

_It looks like a wetsuit when put together_ , Hugh thought,  _Nate always did love swimming._

Grabbing at the waistband of his pants, Hugh looked to his friend's face for any sign of disapproval, but all he saw was a fatigued face, desperate to hold on. Hugh then began to ease the fabric down the boy's slightly curved hips to reach his knees, revealing the part of Nate that only Hugh had ever stimulated to orgasm before. He smiled, basking in the sight.

_I hope you don't mind, Nate, but I promise this will ease the pain,_  Hugh felt slightly better justifying his perverted desires, as took hold of the small rod, feeling it begin to swell in his hands. Once it had grown to its largest, the older boy brought his head down close to Nate's sensitive appendage, and began to kiss and lap at the rounded tip with his moist tongue.

"Hugh… mmh… is… is this going to… to help?" Nate could barely speak those words.

Hugh coaxed his currently-helpless friend. "Yeah, everything will be okay, Nate," Hugh whispered before filling his entire mouth with the young boy's rigid shaft, inducing sensations exponentially more pleasurable than last time; a mouth sucking on his penis resulted in a much tighter grip than a hand. Working the rod, Hugh slid his lips back and forth, focused only on exhausting the organ, as though he was a Joltik trying to siphon electricity from a power socket.

The activity had quickly grown too intense for Nate; the pain from his accident was all but forgotten, replaced entirely with overwhelming pleasure. With the strength he could muster, he managed to cry out in between heavy breaths, "H-Hugh! Let go… quick… aah!"

Hugh was disappointed that his partner wanted to end the fun before reaching climax, but his wish was met as soon as he freed the entire shaft from his clutches; he saw the penis twitch about as the thin slit looked directly at his face, mercilessly blasting string after string of a white fluid Hugh recognized, feeling the sizable load begin to run down his cheeks. Without wiping the sticky substance off, Hugh lied down next to his best friend, and turned him so that he could see the blue-haired boy's face glazed in his seed.

Opening his drooping eyes a little wider, Nate observed his handiwork, wondering what he had coated his lover's face with. "Hugh… what is that stuff?"

Hugh scraped some of the sticky fluid off with his fingers, and dipped them in his mouth, savoring Nate's sweet taste before replying, "It's called cum, or semen… When your dick feels really, really good, it shoots it out."

Nate looked down at his now-flaccid genitals, where remnants of the fluid lingered. "Oh… I thought I was gonna pee in your mouth… I didn't think anything else came out of there."

Wiping off from his other cheek another dab of Nate's white juice, Hugh offered his wet fingers to the boy who produced the fluid. "Try some, it tastes really good… better than mine, even." Nate complied, sucking on his friend's sticky fingers and tasting a solution of salty liquid with a sweet sugary tang, to which he gave a slight, "Mmm," in response.

Sitting up, Hugh hoisted the young boy up by his hand, tossing him the clothes he had discarded, later helping him put on the still-damp jacket. He was glad that Nate was no longer hurting from the shock, but the second "session" of their week had left the boy more than a little worn out. Afternoon was about to give way to evening, Hugh could see as slung his tired friend's arm over his shoulders, leading them out of the ranch gates.

"Come on Nate, let's go home. I hope your mom made us something nice for dinner."

Nate made only a soft grunt of acknowledgement. All he wanted to do was rest while he was being guided home by the boy who cared so deeply for him.


	4. Out Late

Nate was spread across the large, downy mattress, wearing only his undershirt and tight pants; it looked even more like a swimsuit to Hugh when the garments were together and not halfway torn off of the boy's body. The blue-haired boy offered a glass filled with water and ice to Nate, which he slowly took with his hand, allowing the cold drink to pass through his parched throat.

"Hey, you okay?" Hugh asked. Night had already fallen, and though much time had passed since the incident at the ranch, it was hard for him to determine whether his friend was fully recovered.

"Yeah," Nate replied. He sat up on the bed, setting the empty glass on the bedside table, and then he lifted his shirt to inspect his abdomen. Aside from some minor swelling, the effect of the Pokemon's attack had all but disappeared.

Seeing the young man's exposed, concave navel tempted Hugh to plant a kiss upon the soft, wounded surface, rationalizing the act as "a kiss to make it feel better." He resisted the urge, however; he knew that one thing would lead to another and he presumed that once a day was all that the inexperienced boy could handle.

Instead, Hugh curled his fist and delivered a restrained punch to his friend's shoulder with just enough force to attract Nate's attention without being painful, and mock-scolding him with a smirk, "You should have listened to me, you knuckle-head. I warned you about the Pokemon, man."

Nate played along with this familiar brand of banter, chuckling, "Hey, cut it out! Why didn't you tell me before I started running, hmm?"

%%%

Nate was thought of by most in Aspertia City as "the happiest child anyone had ever seen." However, there existed a point in his life where that label would have had no place on the boy, a brief interval where his radiant spark of cheerfulness had been completely snuffed out, leaving naught but a void of darkness.

It had been just about three years ago; Hugh and Nate had already known one another well at that point, often playing in the city streets alongside others. One night, when it was late enough for the other children were summoned back to their respective houses, Nate ventured over to his own home, wondering why his own mother had not done the same. Turning the door's knob, he pushed the door aside, and was surprised to see that his mother was crying, the floor around her speckled wet with tears. Seeing his parent in this state, the young Nate asked his mother what was wrong, but she didn't know if she could tell him.

She had seen the news report a few days ago, detailing the disaster, the landslide at Twist Mountain. It was a horrific accident that showed no warning of its arrival, the falling boulders claiming the lives of dozens so fiercely and suddenly. Watching the ominous broadcast, the doting wife and mother's worst fears had been instilled and later, confirmed when she had received the phone call she wished she had never even listened to.

Nate's mother wasn't exactly sure if her only son, not even twelve years of age at the time, had carried in his mind any understanding of the concept of death. Nonetheless, she did her best to explain everything she needed to, in order to help the boy understand her grief.

And the boy had learned the dreadful and world-shattering truth: His father had died, his life taken by the raging avalanche for the mere misdeed of deciding to explore the mountain that day. To Nate, his father was the vector that connected his simple existence in the small city to something much larger. The middle-aged man who bore resemblance to his son, toughened by his travels but still loving at heart, had many a tale of his expeditions to tell to his family, who listened in awe as they received various souvenirs he had collected from locations around Unova; Nate's favorite by far was the red visor with the Poke Ball emblem he always wore. And just like that, the man who had cared for the boy since the very beginning had been expunged, his thread of life severed in one effortless swipe.

If one would say that the mother of the family was taking this tragedy harshly, they would doubtlessly also say that the son was having a far worse time trying to handle it. Nate had quickly grown melancholic and moody, no longer socializing with his peers or even talking to anyone. On some days, he even lost the will to get out of bed at all, questioning the point of even doing anything; with that sickening revelation, the boy who was once a glowing beacon of mirth had disappeared, replaced entirely by a broken husk of a child, sad and angry at the cruel world he was cast into. The other children had soon heard about what had transpired, and why their friend had not been actively participating in their activities. They could not quite understand his pain through no fault of their own, except for one, a quieter boy about his age with spiky blue hair.

Hugh knew what it was like for someone to lose a beloved family member, be they human or otherwise; he remembered a year ago, the men dressed in unusual uniforms snatching away his sister's Purrloin, a feline Pokemon whom the girl greatly cared for. He had seen no sign of her companion Pokemon or of the perpetrators ever since, and found himself spending sleepless nights comforting his sibling, wondering where the thieves and captive could be. He knew, though, that Nate was suffering far worse than that; there was still the faintest chance that his sister's Pokemon was still alive, and could return someday for the young girl to nurture once more, but the young boy's father was gone for good, unequivocally destroyed.

With that in mind, Hugh had made it his obligation to help the child overcome the crushing pain, the trauma of his greatest loss. Nate had initially tried to refuse the assistance, but the older boy's persistence led him to admit in time that indeed, he really did need a shoulder to cry on, and more, which Hugh was willing to offer. Week by week, he tended to the morose boy, devoted entirely to doing whatever it took to mend Nate's fractured heart. The brown-haired boy still did not know in slightest why Hugh was so eager to be that caring towards him, but he appreciated the love with all of his being, and their friendship had been cemented.

Before too long, Hugh had finally succeeded; he had completely resurrected his friend's spark of happiness, and Nate had returned to his previous, wide-smiled self. With his friend's help, the born-again boy now realized that life was worth living to the fullest, and he knew now to cherish every moment of his life as if it were his last, leaving no room for any regrets. However, he made an oath to never, ever forget his late father, keeping him alive in memory by wearing his visor everywhere he went, the last memento of the greatest parent he had ever known.

The boy's mother had also gradually recovered from the loss, with friends of her own to ease the pain. She was relieved that Nate had been released from the grasp of anguish, and could not be more grateful to Hugh, self-appointed savior of her only son, for all he had done. Like the blue-haired boy, she too desired her offspring to remain happy as he could be, and with that in mind, she vowed not to marry another man; no husband or father, in their minds, could compare to the one they loved and missed. She also pledged to herself that she would never again tell Nate anything that would change his views on the world; as the only remaining family she would soon have, she wanted to protect her son, preserve him forever as the sweet innocent young boy she saw now. She didn't know if that was the best decision, but she felt her heart was in the right place, and all she wanted was to keep her child safe.

%%%

"Hugh, where'd you put it?" Nate asked, searching about the small room.

Hugh wasn't quite sure what his friend was referring to, and responded with his own question, "Put what?"

Pointing to his forehead shrouded in messy brown bangs, the boy stated, "My visor, of course," searching as though his life depended on it. Hugh tried to remember what he had done with it, and when he realized where it was, his insides tensed with alarm.

"I… I know where it is."

Nate's walnut-brown eyes seemed to gleam in hope. "Great! Where is it?"

Hugh dipped his eyes to the floor, and replied through lips pursed in contrition, "I… left it behind at the ranch… I'm sorry." The older boy chided himself for his stupid mistake, and wanted nothing more than for Nate to yell at, curse and hit him as a reward for being so inconsiderate.

"It's okay," Nate forced a smile. He wasn't at all mad, which surprised Hugh, but he grew nervous; the need to retrieve what was his, before it was too late, triggered the onset of stress. Whatever amount of drowsiness he contained earlier was purged by the quickened beats of his heart. "Hugh, help me look for it. Please?" he asked, voice quivering slightly with uncertainty. Had this occurred at any other point in the day, Nate wouldn't have even needed to ask; Hugh would have left the house in a moment, and ran there and back as fast as his legs could allow. It was being out this late in the night that made the older boy reluctant, as he had always been accustomed to taking refuge under a lit roof whenever the sun took its leave for the day, awaiting the moon to come forth in its place.

"You mean… right now? At night?" he questioned, even though he already knew the answer to come.

"Of course. No time to waste! It might be gone by morning!" The younger boy softly thumped his hand on Hugh's back, making it snap upright of his own accord.

Hugh sighed in resignation. "All right, all right. Anything for you, Nate," he affirmed, already walking down the stairs, treading as lightly and silently as possible. Seeing his friend go to such lengths for him caused a ray of hope to begin relieving Nate of his fears, and he realized how fortunate he was to have such a caring, selfless friend. Tending to his untimely injury at the ranch, lifting him from depression over the loss of his father, and now this…

_Is this all because he said he was in love with me?_  Nate began to wonder. Ever since the notion of love had been brought up between them, the younger boy had definitely noticed a subtle difference in their friendship, not to mention the sexual acts Hugh had started to take an interest in performing, with him. Innocuous as Nate was, he was still unsure for certain about why his friend had decided to do those things with him, but he remembered and admittedly, really enjoyed the way it felt to be touched there. If genital play was truly what people did when they were in love, the younger boy could understand why Hugh was so enamored with him.

While the real truth is that love at its greatest is an affair far more complex, it seemed these hormonal boys were content with focusing on the physical aspect more than anything; the rest would likely follow as they matured, and they had all the time in the world for that.

%%%

At night, nature seemed to adopt a face entirely different to that of the day, the face Hugh and Nate were far more acquainted with.

The population of Pokemon roaming within the expanses of tall grass seemed much sparser in the late hours, making that portion of the trek substantially easier for the two boys. Any creatures that remained awake at the time did not seem too willing to engage in combat, maintaining a wide berth from the larger and unfamiliar forms they saw. Pressing onwards, they remained silent, as the pure white of the moon stood boldly against the inky-black sky, providing just enough light to make navigation possible for the lone travelers.

In little more than an hour, they were greeted by the gate of Floccesy Ranch, curiously as open as it had been the first time they had seen it. Hugh was curious to know if something had happened to the ranchers today, and even began to doubt there were any to begin with. It seemed quite odd to him that no humans occupied the property whenever they were there, but given the current circumstances, he decided against further pursuing the matter.

Fortunately, Nate's red visor, his most prized possession, was exactly where it had been left when Hugh had removed it, miraculously untouched by any ranch Pokemon or potential passersby. The blue-haired boy quickly retrieved it, and called the other boy over, to place the garment around his head as if he was incapable of doing so on his own.

Hugh smiled, seeing the visor once again in its rightful place. He frankly preferred his friend's hair as it appeared without the headgear; the wild bangs, almost the same color as his eyes, would be free to spread across his forehead while the remainder protruded from all directions. He knew, though, what that visor had meant sentimentally to the younger boy, and respected that. With a smile as wide as his best friend's, Nate fingered the brim of his hat, as though it was an extension of his own body which had only formed at that moment. Once he had fully adjusted the article to his comfort, with his hair now bunched up by the visor's band and fanning out from the top to look like the leaves of a palm tree, the younger boy spread his arms out and brought them together to scoop his blue-haired friend up for a tight, binding hug.

"Thank you, Hugh… Thanks so much, for everything."

A little startled at first, Hugh repeated the gesture, plastering his arms around Nate's back and holding tight. The older boy felt as though his heart was glowing in happiness, feeling like nothing could make this moment any better – or so he thought, once Nate broke the hug and led his friend and himself behind a nearby tree.

Leaning his jacket-covered back against the trunk, Hugh could only watch as Nate began to cast his own jacket aside and kneel down before the blue-haired boy. The young visor-wearing boy's breathing was still as he concentrated on unzipping and pulling his friend's pants off, tossing them to land on top of the blue jacket.

Nate could see a growing bulge from beneath Hugh's boxers, straining against the restrictive fabric and darkening the fabric at the point of the lump with moisture. Knowing what would come next, Hugh swayed his hips a little, eager to expose what was underneath the last bastion of his modesty. Nate wasted no time in removing the black underwear, grabbing the garment by its sides and yanking it down, instantly unveiling the older boy's throbbing penis, which was beginning to drip with anticipation. The younger boy took in every detail of the long organ, staring slack-jawed in awe.

The younger boy still didn't exactly know why, but part of him seemed to love the way Hugh's so-called "private part" looked. He noticed the shaft, no less than five inches at full length and faintly lined with veins that led to the tip, dome-shaped and pink, stripped of its foreskin so long ago. Nate felt a warm fire brew in his belly as the excitement had reached his lower body, and he began to tug his own white shorts down as quickly as he had done to his friend's, placing it in the growing pile of removed clothes and exposing his tight, skin-hugging undershorts, which were tented at the crotch by their wearer's own hardened rod.

"Oh, my… my thing, it got hard again, like last time." Nate was a little coy in this adult territory, he didn't feel completely comfortable using the correct terms.

Hugh grinned faintly. "Your dick. Call it your dick, Nate."

The younger boy nodded. "Yeah, my dick… it likes it when I look at your dick." Hugh still felt a little odd at how childlike this exchange sounded, but he knew the boy had to be eased into this.

Wrapping his fingers around the blue-haired boy's shaft, Nate could slightly feel the blood raging in the thick veins, pulsing with desire. Hugh's breathing grew heavier as a droplet of sweat formed on his forehead, beginning its descent.

"You've made me feel good before, Hugh, and now it's my turn. I hope you enjoy it."

Those words were the last thought to remain clear in Hugh's head before Nate took the thick pole and inserted it in his mouth, saturating the shaft in his drool. Hugh was already feeling his body overtaken in a charge of pleasure, and Nate was only just getting started.

"Nngh… Yes… so, so good," Hugh gasped, loving how Nate sucked tightly on his shaft, and using his hands to unzip and remove his jacket to reveal the black tank top underneath. Adding the heavy clothing to the pile, his hands were then free to weave their fingers around Nate's soft, lustrous brown hair, curling around the scalp to hold the boy's head and help him bob it along the pleasured member.

Nate hummed a deep "Mmmmh", savoring the feel of the hard part rubbing against his mouth, while his tongue flicked at the tip's slit, coaxing thin, clear fluids out of it as the stimulated boy cried out in a moan. Continuing in this manner, the brown-haired boy noticed his friend's balls hanging in their sack-like pouch of skin and cupped them in one hand, squeezing gently to draw more gasps of pleasure out of his partner. It wasn't long before Hugh couldn't take much more of this; he bucked his hips as he felt himself reaching his limit, screaming out, "Fuck… Aaah… I'm gonna cum, Naaaate!"

In response, Nate pulled most of Hugh's length from his mouth, leaving in only the pink sensitive tip as the older boy's penis violently twitched to squeeze out the massive amount of semen stored in his testicles, emptying the entire flood into the young boy's mouth to swell his cheeks with the thick white fluid, which he swallowed as though he was parched with thirst. The sperm-slicked organ escaped the boy's maw with a popping sound as Nate hungrily licked his lips to catch the juices dripping from the corners of his mouth. Completely expended, Hugh was dazed, unable to think straight from orgasm, and completely backed up against the tree he was leaning on, the rough bark starting to dig marks into his bare behind. Slumping down to rest his head on the grass, he began to drift off into sleep, without a single care on his mind as Nate joined him in slumber.

Only a few minutes later were the boys woken up by a sudden harsh rainfall, drenching the boys and cleaning them of the dirt and sweat clinging to their bodies. Hugh's eyes flew wide open as he felt the chilly shower prick at his bare legs, and to his frustration, all the clothes he and Nate had left in their pile were thoroughly soaked, too cold and heavy for comfort.

"Damn it, I can't come home like this… What if someone sees me?" Hugh was naked, but for his shoes, from the waist below as he explained to his friend, whose wetsuit-like underwear afforded better protection against the cold and rain. Reminded of their predicament at the beach, Nate refuted, "You don't have to," as he peeled the tight pants from his body, sacrificing his modesty to share his clothing one again with Hugh. Taking the clothing off entirely, he ended up baring his crotch and willingly enduring the fact that his genitals were shriveling in the low temperature, receding within his body to seek what little warmth they would find there.

Hugh could almost cry with joy, in light of his best friend's compassion, but there was no time to waste. Without delay he put on the snugly-fitting bottoms, shielding his parts from view and from the cold, and the boys began to run home with the rest of their sopping wet clothes in hand.

Sprinting to Aspertia City without abandon, they returned home just before midnight, dumping every article of clothing they had in the laundry room's dryer, silently shooting upstairs to the bedroom, and jumping straight into bed, as naked as they were the previous night, but remembering this time to keep themselves covered beneath the large warm blanket.


	5. Consolation

As expected, Nate was the first in the bed to wake up, raising the lids of his drowsy eyes to see what it was that he could feel wrapped within his arms. Blinking to help re-orient his vision, he realized that he had locked Hugh, still asleep and snoring quietly, in a somewhat binding grip, like the sleeping boy was the anchor to secure him amidst the torrent of a stormy sea. Looking over Hugh's bare shoulders and head, the younger boy noticed the door to his room was open, drawing in a gentle breeze. That struck him as a bit unusual, remembering that he had firmly closed the door last night before he had gone to bed with his friend.

 _Did someone open the door while we were still asleep,_  he thought,  _or did I forget to shut it after all?_

Not too much later, Hugh began to wake up as well, the sunlight shining through the windows beckoning him away from his dreams. He felt the clasp of his friend's thin but still somewhat muscled arms around his body, and exchanged a warm glance with his friendly captor, breaking the silence with a sweet, yet sensual, "Good morning, Nate," following up with a brief peck with the lips on the boy's nose.

As the blue-haired boy pulled his face away, Nate could see a strand of drool connecting the two boys where Hugh had kissed, thin and dewy as the silk of a bug Pokemon's web. The tendril of moisture seemed to vanish as the distance grew, but he could still feel a tickling sensation of wetness on the tip of his nose as he mimicked the greeting, "Good morning," also kissing his friend, but on the lips instead of the nose; the latter didn't seem quite right to Nate.

Both boys tossed the large blanket aside and searched for some fresh clothing to wear for the day. Neither of the two was at all uncomfortable about seeing each other naked at this point; within the two days they had spent together so far, each boy had willingly revealed all for their respective friend to observe – and more. Once they had both found some suitable attire, they rushed downstairs to the kitchen, summoned by the call of another breakfast.

%%%

The food was quickly consumed, and afterwards, Nate and Hugh were eager to park themselves in front of the television set, watching the cartoon that was displayed. Nate's mother had entered some time after the show had finished, holding the Xtransceiver phone in her hand. She waved to rouse Hugh's attention, and announced, "Hugh, that was your mother. She needs your help with something right away, it won't take long."

The spiky-haired boy she addressed nodded in acknowledgement, and thanked her for telling him about the news. Once he had left the house, Nate's mother sat down on the sofa next to her son, smiling but maintaining a serious composure as she said, "Nate, may I ask you something?" as the boy shut the TV off. Nate canted his head to the side, a habit he could not seem to shirk whenever he was asked a question. "What is it, mom?"

The doting parent sighed; what she would say next would probably lead to a much-unneeded episode of drama, but this issue was one she wanted resolved. Pausing for the briefest of moments, she questioned, "Last night… did Hugh want to do anything… unusual to you, or should I say, with you?" Had his mother asked that same question yesterday, Nate would have replied affirmatively. However, the happenings that had unfolded last night were entirely of the younger boy's volition. He replied truthfully, "No, nothing unusual, mom. Why do you ask?"

The conversation had not yet escalated beyond control, relieving the middle-aged woman. She explained to her son. "I don't know how to say this, but… I looked in your room while you were still asleep, and it looked like you and Hugh were sleeping together… with no clothes."

Nate tensed in panic. He was correct in thinking that someone had opened the door in his sleep, and now his mother had uncovered the truth about what he had been doing with his friend. Was she going to punish him? Was she going to blame Hugh? Nate eyed his mother in silence, eyes growing wet with dread as he feared what was to come.

"Nate, my son… I sometimes forget how much you've grown. I've always thought of you as my little boy, but… you won't be a boy forever." To her son's relief, Nate's mother spoke her next sentence without the slightest semblance of anger in her expression or words. "You're starting to look more like your father every day… He would be so proud to see you now…" The maternal woman tried to restrain herself from shedding tears, memories of their late patriarch resurfacing as she continued, "And while you may be doing… 'those things' with another boy, I still love you all the same, just as I, and your father, always have…"

Nate held his mother tightly, providing comfort. "I love you too, Mom… and Dad, I love him too." She leaned her head against her son's, knowing that no matter how old he would get and what he would do in life, Nate would always be her dearest child, her flesh and blood, and that made her happier than anything else. The mother then separated from her child, and she left the living room thinking about Hugh, the boy that Nate was having sex with; the very same boy that had supported her son in his darkest hours. Even if Nate was in love with a boy, she thought, she knew no boy more suitable to be her son's than Hugh.

%%%

In time, Hugh had returned from his errands to see his friend lounging lazily along the sofa, essentially half-asleep as he slumped on the furniture. To surprise the young brown-haired boy, he swiped at the beloved visor Nate was wearing, taking the hat off and placing it atop his own mass of navy-blue spiky hair. The visor-less boy swiveled to see his headgear pilfered by his best friend, and he instantly jumped to his feet.

"Hugh! That's my visor, you can't just take it from me like that!" Nate whined, slightly exaggerating his irritation to evoke a more facetious front. Hugh flashed an impish grin, holding the visor as though it could fall off at any second. He ran upstairs, shouting out, "If you want it, you'll have to get it!" as he disappeared into the stairwell.

The younger boy gave chase, cornering Hugh in the bedroom to tackle him, making them both collapse onto the large, cushy bed. Nate tried to grab at his friend's head to retrieve the visor, and Hugh did whatever he could to fend the boy off until he was overpowered, reluctantly relinquishing his plunder for Nate to reclaim. With the smaller boy almost lying on top of him, Hugh wondered if his friend was starting to think the same thoughts as he.

"Hugh… you wanna play another game?" Nate suggested, trying to mask the shyness in his voice as he began to lower the waistband of his pants. Hugh noticed what Nate was trying to get at, and followed his lead.

The blue-haired boy reached into the pocket of his pants while answering, "Oh, yes… and I know just what kind of 'game' we could play, heh heh." He produced what looked like a silvery tube of toothpaste from his pockets, and twisted off the cap. Like his friend, he took to removing his pants as well, dropping them to the floor, where both boys' underwear followed in a matter of seconds.

Hugh wriggled his way off the bed from under Nate, who still held his crawling position, as he was instructed to. Leaning over his friend, Hugh laid a hand over each rounded cheek of the boy's soft rump, pulling them apart to reveal the tight, puckering hole they concealed.

 _Looks clean,_  Hugh thought to himself.  _Perfect._

Squeezing the silvery tube yielded a red gel-like liquid that smelt of berries, which Hugh poured on his fingers to slather around Nate's entrance, allowing a few of his fingers access to probe inside. The sprawling boy squeaked in discomfort as he was being fingered; his anus wasn't used to having anything so solid coming in – let alone going out – of it.

"H-Hugh… aah, this doesn't feel right…" he groaned, turning his head in an attempt to get a better look.

Hugh tried to comfort his friend, slowing the pace of his finger movements, still searching for the young boy's sweet spot. He reassured the trembling, visor-clad boy, talking in the most soothing voice he could. "Just relax, Nate… Relax, in a minute you'll feel really, really good, I promise. Do you trust me?"

Silence lingered for a second before Nate replied, "Y-Yeah…" He gave it his best effort to release the tension on his ring muscles as they we being stretched, and he began to move his hips in sync with his partner's firm, slender fingers. With his assistance, Hugh was able to locate the boy's prostate, which his fingers pressed against, making Nate moan in pleasure. Hugh smiled; it was time for the main event to take place. Kneeling on the downy mattress, he held his completely hardened member, already coated in the red lubricating gel, to guide it into the tight opening, pushing the rod inside with little resistance.

Nate screamed, loving the way Hugh's rigid organ filled his passage, hitting his very sensitive prostate with every thrust, each one sending him closer to his peak. "Aaah! Hugh… You're right, this… this does feel good!..." Hearing the young boy's moans of pleasure drove Hugh mad; he couldn't get enough of the way he was getting squeezed by Nate's insides. To further increase the younger boy's pleasure, he reached down to take hold of Nate's unused genitals, stroking the smaller rod as rapidly as he was thrusting. The two boys had never known such intense, overwhelming pleasure before; their bodies were almost radiating heat as the intercourse continued. Finally, the stimulation had become too much for Nate, he was the first to climax, his penis almost wagging as it twitched to spray his sticky seed on the bedsheets. His rectum then clenched shut, which made Hugh reach orgasm immediately afterwards, moaning deeply as he injected his fluids into the younger boy, flooding his tunnel. Completely spent from the pleasure and strenuous activity, the couple flopped down, lying on the bed; Hugh still hadn't pulled out, even as he was beginning to soften inside of his friend.

Turning to Nate, the older boy asked, "What do you think, was that good or what?" but received only faint snoring in response; his partner was too exhausted to stay awake. Hugh didn't mind though; he smiled, content to know that their relationship was bound for a happy and pleasurable future as he joined his friend in slumber.


End file.
